


Our first Christmas

by Natural_Selexion



Category: Columbine - Fandom, Dylan Klebold - Fandom
Genre: Columbine, Dylan Klebold - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natural_Selexion/pseuds/Natural_Selexion
Summary: For Raven!
Relationships: Dylan Klebold/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Our first Christmas

Walking in the door of my new apartment, I was instantly hit with the smell of the pine tree that we had picked out the day before. I had been anxious to get home from work all day so that Dylan and I could spend the evening decorating our apartment and tree for Christmas. We had only moved in together less than a month ago, so we were both still getting used to everything that came along with that.  
“You started without me!” I let out, scaring Dylan half to death. He was crouched down in front of the tree trying to wrap lights around it and my sudden appearance had caused him to fall backwards and onto his back.  
“Jesus Y/n! I didn’t hear you come in. I was just putting the lights on so we could start all the fun stuff once you got home. Are you mad?” he asked from the floor.  
“I’m not”  
“Good. Hurry and go shower so we can get going. I’ll make us some hot chocolate while I wait on you” he let me know as he pulled his lanky frame out of the floor and over to me. He kissed my forehead before he made his way into our small kitchen.  
I went into our bedroom for clothes and pulled out my red and green checkered sleep shorts and a green long sleeve shirt, wanting to feel festive.  
I made quick work of washing the day away and got myself dressed. I looked down at myself and instantly felt shy about the length of my shorts. I know it’s a ridiculous thought considering we live together now and share a bed every night, but I haven’t quite gotten used to walking around like this in front of Dylan. Unlike me, he let every bit of shyness fly out the window in no time. I had gotten used to coming home to him walking around in nothing except a t-shirt and boxers. Still, sometimes I have to turn my head away to keep him from seeing me blush about that fact.  
“Hurry up baby!” I heard him call from outside the door.   
“I’m coming” I let him know and when I opened the door, he was standing right in front of it, holding a mug of hot chocolate out to me with a smile on his face.  
“You ready to decorate our first Christmas tree together?”  
I nodded my head as I took a sip of the hot drink and followed him into our living room.  
He was standing beside the recliner with his back to me and when I walked up behind him, he twirled around and all I could see was the video camera in my face.  
“No Dylan” I said with a laugh and playfully pushed the camera out of my face.  
“Like I wasn’t going to document this” he responded as he moved around and stood behind me and held the camera out so that the both of us could be seen.  
“Our first Christmas together! Christmas of 1999 to be exact” he said as he held me close and spoke to the camera.  
I wiggled my way out of his arms and set my cup down before I went over to the tree and bent down to adjust the strand of lights.  
“I’m very happy that I just caught that on camera, thank god for the zoom button”  
It only took me a second to realize that he was filming my ass in the air and I spun around as quickly as I could to shield myself from the camera.  
“Look at those red cheeks” he teased as he moved closer to me and I could see his huge smile behind the camera.  
“I’m gonna go change”  
“Don’t you dare” he replied while lowering the camera to give me a worried look.  
“Then stop doing that. You know I’m shy Dylan”  
“I wish you would stop that shit baby. It’s just us. Not to mention the fact that I’ve seen you in way less than that almost every night now” he said after he had put the camera down on the coffee table and pulled me into his arms.  
“Record over that please”  
“Not a chance” he responded with a laugh.  
“What if someone sees it?”  
“Like who?” he asked as he moved my head to the side to place kisses down my neck, and I knew where he was hoping to go with this.  
“I don’t know. Like our future children”  
“Oh yeah?” he asked, pulling a shocked look.  
“Imagine how they would feel as they watched their mother bend over in these shorts in front of a Christmas tree as their father commented on her ass. Christmas would never be the same for them”  
“Point received Y/n. Stop talking about making babies with me before we forget what we are supposed to be doing here” he replied while pulling away from me and reaching into one of the bags with the ornaments and handing me one for each hand to put on the tree.  
“Be careful with my balls”  
“Dylan!” I laughed out and felt my cheeks instantly heat up.  
He laughed loudly at my reaction before joining me beside the first of many Christmas trees that we would decorate together over the years.


End file.
